Massage Parlor AU
by King Meezy
Summary: Join Iolite Ilie as she works as a massage therapist and lives with her bf Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe, I only own my OC Iolite {Nicknamed Io} and there will be string language and suggestive themes and possibly lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

She was walking up to the doors, hesitant. 'Deep breaths man, just remember to breath.' She opened the doors to the massage parlor holding his resume. "Welcome to the Temple Massage Parlor," a squeaky voice spoke up. "Uh hi I have an interview today with Rose Quartz, my name is Iolite Ilie. Is she in?" Iolite asked. "Yes she is, I'll let her know that you're here. My name is Peridot," Iolite walked in room where Rose was in. "Hello welcome, you're name is Iolite right?" Io just nodded and took a seat. "Thank you for taking time out of your day for me. I'm a graduate from Cortiva Institute, and I'm also very good at Swedish massage," "How well is your myofascial? Because we could always use someone who specializes in that," Io cracked a smile at the question. "Myofascial is my specialty Mrs. Quartz, my classmates always loved my myofascial techniques," Rose stood up and clasped her hands in front of her. "That settles it, you're hired"

Io left the massage parlor with a huge smile on her face. She pulled out her phone and texted her babe. 'I got the job. Thanks for telling me about this place, tonight we're celebrating!' A minute later she received a text that read, 'Awesome! What place we're you thinking? Fish Stew?' 'You know it babe' Io walked home and said hi to her neighbors. "Steven! You here?" She heard his voice in the bathroom. "In here Io," She looked to see that Steven was dressing up in his black pants and pink button up. She whistled at him, "Looking good Ste-man" Steven looked over at Io and thought of something funny, "Not so bad yourself, you about ready?" Io punched him in the arm playfully. "Lemme go change really quick, then we'll be on our way,"

Io put on a purple skirt and a white dress shirt. She did a small amount of work on her hair. Steven whistled at her too. "Looking good Io" "Not so bad yourself Steven," He playfully punched her arm back. They locked up and started to walk to the beach walk to get some pizza. While walking they started to sing Jacksepticeye All the Way. Steven got the chorus and Io was the verse but they both sang the bridge. "I'm still sad about potato man getting shot," Steven said with a sad look on his mug. "But he was being an idiot going against greatest country Arstotzka," Io said in gruff voice. They both said "Glory to Arstotzka!" as they entered Fish Stew Pizza.

"Steven, Io welcome back! How you two been?" Kiki greeted and hugged them both. Jenny peeked around the corner after serving Buck and Sour Cream. "Hey girl how you been? Hi Steven," Jenny asked. "Hi guys, what kinda specials are you having today?" The Pizza twins told them the deal about the new cheesy bread deal. Steven and Io shared a mushroom covered pizza. They paid their tab and went on the beach walk to enjoy the sunset together. Along the way they ran into their friends, Sardonyx along with her cousin Sugilite. "So how's it been Io? Bet you an' lil man been hitting it like crazy?" Sugilite remarked while catching up. "Now Sugi, no need for that kind of talk, no one needs to know about bedroom activities as long as there is plenty of sleep," "Or lack of with these two!" Sugilite bellowed out as Steven and Io face both flushed with heat and embarrassment.

Waving goodbye to the two, Io and Steven went home and grabbed ice cream from the freezer. Opening up netflix, they selected a movie and enjoyed the rest of the night.

 **Here's the first chapter of something that I am currently workin on, and if you follow A New Addition To The Family, it's on hiatus for a moment sorry. Anyway please review, like and/or follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I realized that the last chapter ended rather suddenly, I'm sorry for that so I'll add some more content in this one.**

Io woke up and got ready to work at the Temple. She did her hair only a little and put on her clothes. Io walked up and said morning to Peri. Io saw a lady wearing a lot of blue and with long hair. "Hi, I'm Iolite, but call me Io for short," The lady turns around and Io sees that her bangs cover her eyes. "Charmed, my name is Sapphire," Sapphire extends her arm out for a handshake.

Io takes it and realizes that her hand is icy cold. "What kind of massage do you specialize in, cryotherapy?" The joke earned a smile. "No, but since it always require someone to break the ice," Sapphire joked back. Her face returned to neutral and said, "We should go to the front. Rose will want our morning meeting there today," "Morning meeting?" Io asked with a confused look and her head tilted. Sapphire just took off and Io went along with it. In the lobby, there were a handful of people there. "Oh Sapphire, nice of you to join us and to bring Io with you," Rose greeted them with a huge grin. Now everyone was looking at Io. She felt her heart beat faster. ' _Just remember to breathe,'_ "Hi, I'm Iolite Ilie, but you can just call me Io,"

"Why don't we all just greet each other and talk about our specialties?" Rose suggested. "I'm Rose and I specialize in relaxation" the woman next to her spoke next. "I'm Pearl and I specialize in neuromuscular massage," "Name's Amethyst and I do sports massage," Amethyst had her hair dyed silver and was a bit short. "Ruby is my name and this eternal flame does hot stone massage!" Ruby was a bit on the athletic side and had a headband around her cubic afro. "I'm Lapis and I mainly use hydrotherapy with my clients," Lapis was around my height ad had a bob hair cut dyed blue. "I am the loveable Peridot and I don't massage, I'm the receptionist that arrange for the clods treatment," Peridot had geen highlights in her hair and lime green attire. "Well guess it's my turn. I'm Io and I specialize in Myofascial," After everyone greets they get ready for the day.

 _ **Time Skip**_

"So Ruby, how did things go?" Sapphire asked. She scooted closer to her and grabbed her lunch. Ruby scooted closer to her house spouse. "Went pretty well today, had a jogger and they were preparing for the marathon coming up this month. How about you?" Sapphire frowned a bit. "Keep this between us Ruby," Ruby only nodded and had a serious look on her face. "I had Jaune today. She and her sister want me back at the company," Ruby had a look of shock on her face. "Sapphire, I thought she knew that we didn't want to deal with her anymore. I even left a thing of brown putty on her desk shaped like a middle finger," Ruby was proud of that achievement and had Amethyst to thank for adding the corn and smell.

"Ruby, you of all people should know that I will never go back there. And besides, who's gonna help out you and Garnet?" Sapphire only giggled at the joke and hugged her Ruby. "There's my laughy sapphy," Pearl walked in holding her vegan meal. "I didn't walk in on something did I?" The couple only laughed it off. "Well here's to a good half of the day. Wonder how Amethyst is doing?" "She's doing pretty good since she's a quartz," Pearl squacked in surprise and almost dropped her lentil meatloaf. "You scared me Amethyst," she laughed it off. "Anyway how much longer are you gonna make the same joke?" "I'll stop as soon as you marry me," After her remark, the two only blush and share an awkward silence. "Uh I think Lapis is calling me, I'll see you at home Ame," Iolite came out from the hallway. "What happened here you guys?"

 _ **Some time later**_

"I'm home Steven," Io opened the door and found Steven working on a new commission piece. He had his headphones on and was listening to some Ninja Sex Party. Io snuck up on him and waited until he put his paintbrush so his work wouldn't be ruined. "LET'S EAT OUR FOOD IN THE SHOWER! JUST LOOK AT THE TIME WE SAVE!" she yelled as she grabbed his shoulders. Steven jumped in his seat and had his headphones knocked off. "Why did you do that? Also hi, how was work?" Io stuck out her tongue, "I did it cause it was perfect, and work was great. You know what's weird though, My boss looks kinda like you,"

After Steven reached a good stopping point, he and Io both got ready for bed. A small thought was nagging at the back of his head. 'Was Iolites boss so much like me? Maybe when I see dad he can help me out,'

 **Here's a good stopping point for the story, sorry for the delay. It is a pain in the ass when people don't respond back when they ask for massages and they know you need it for class. Also my date mate hasn't really been contacting me for over 2 months**

 **Anyway uploading schedule will be a bit on the lopsided side and I will be posting the next chapter to one of my other fanfics. Please review them the reviews really do help out and make me improve my writings as well**


End file.
